The Sisters
The Sisters are a coven of "lost souls" witches who made their debut in Wild at Heart, as the personal coven of The Strix. These are outcasts witches without a proper coven or a family who joined The Strix as consultants and personal witches, providing them spells and predictions. According to Aya, the former de facto leader of the Strix, the Sisters possess great skill in witchcraft, as also shown by Ariane, a powerful seer, and Madison, a witch capable of incapacitating powerful individuals such as Klaus. Throughout The Originals series Season Three In ''Wild at Heart'', Davina was introduced by Aya to the coven, with the promise that if she will join the circle of the lost witches, in exchange, she will give her the spell to finally resurrect her beloved Kol. The witches were seen caressing the water surface covered with dry leaves of an impluvium, a small indoor pool, inside what looks like an old ruined palace. Later, Elijah also made the acquaintance of the mysterious witches, especially Ariane, who practiced an unknown ritual into the impluvium to probe the mind of Elijah in search of a deadly weapon that will destroy the Mikaelson family prophesied by Alexis. In Dead Angels, the coven was ordered by Aya to probe the the mind of Ariane's corpse. After failing to accomplish their order, the coven left the room while Davina stayed. Davina took the time as an opportunity to consecrate Ariane's corpse, stating that fellow witches takes care of each other. Upon applying a solution on Ariane's forehead, Davina glimpsed inside her mind and watched the entire scene of her death and also found the weapon the coven was trying to locate. Afterwards, she started to perform an astral projection spell, however, she was stopped after her fellow 'sister', Madison, interfered and asked her if there is any information she would like to share them. The two bickered, however, it was eventually ended after Madison forcefully entered her mind and gathered the information herself. She soon led the entire coven and infiltrated the Lafayette Cemetery, where Camille and Vincent are currently planning on what to do with the said weapon. The coven ambushed Camille and Vincent and successfully subdued Vincent, however, Camille managed to get away. Meanwhile, Madison confronted Klaus somewhere in the cemetery and single-handedly defeated the hybrid. Upon Klaus' defeat, she found Camille and tortured her by magically breaking her bones. Under excruciating pain, Camille spontaneously revealed the wooden knight which Madison took then fled. In an alley, Madison gave the wooden knight to Aurora, revealing that she was working for her all along. Madison requested Aurora to 'free' her from the Strix's influence as the latter was happily studying the artifact. The vampire then bit her and left afterwards as the fallen sister bled to her inevitable death. In ''Heart Shaped Box'', the coven was seen using divination to spy on the private conversation Davina Claire and Kol Mikaelson were having regarding the spell that separates a non-original vampire life force from their sire. After Davina figured out the requirements for the spell, the Sisters were sent by Aya to find Hayley's and extract her heart. In St. Anne's Church, Hayley and Camille's hand-to-hand combat practice were interrupted by the coven who started to attack them relentlessly. Simultaneously in Davilla Estate, Davina, through unknown means, knew her coven already found Hayley and decided to come to her aid and help. Kol told her that she would never make it in time and offered her his help. He then informed Davina that she is somehow linked to the other Sisters and wanted to use it to their advantage. Knowing the process would lessen their time together, Kol and Davina began to channel the magic from the candle and used it to knock Davina unconscious, causing the Sisters, who are currently in the middle of extracting Hayley's heart, to fall down on the ground. After their defeat, Aya appeared and continued the battle that the Sisters had lost. After sometime, the Sisters, including Davina, are present in the conversation of Aya and Marcel, who the latter stopped from killing Hayley after overpowering her. Marcel then revealed that Hayley's late husband, Jackson, had the same identical heart as Hayley's, thus his heart can also make the spell work. He also implied that he dug into the deceased werewolf's grave and extracted the heart himself. Aya, clearly impressed by Marcel's cunning nature, stood and led Davina and the coven away. In A Streetcar Named Desire, the coven created a Chambre de Chasse in which Tristan resided due to his body repeatedly drowning in the real world. Aurora also joined due to one of the covens witches using her hair to transport her there. Elijah and Klaus found Aurora but were met by Aya, whose witch broke their necks. They awoke in the chambre, being told that they were there so they remained helpless while the coven broke their sirelines. As Elijah and Klaus spent time with Tristan and Aurora, trying to figure out what represented them in order to escape, Freya was able to infiltrate the Chambre as she was channeling Lucien. Whilst Freya tried to help them escape, the coven slit their throats, resulting in them bleeding in both the pool where their bodies were floating, and also the chambre in which their minds were captive. Klaus was able to figure out that the queens on the chess board represented them, resulting in them escaping from the chambre. Elijah awoke first, immediately leaping from the water and killing a coven member, while Hayley took out another. Klaus awoke and tried to jump at Davina in an attempt to stop the spell, which the sisters had started after slitting their throat. Davina broke the lights and threw Hayley, Elijah and Marcel backwards before halting Klaus and pushing him back into the pool. Davina finished the spell, removing the link from Klaus and his sired vampires before collapsing. Later, after collecting Klaus and Elijah's blood from the pool side and Kol's ashes, Davina used the Nexus Vorti that has been created due to the covens earlier spell, to resurrect Kol in his original body. Appearances *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''Heart Shaped Box'' *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' (Davina only) Gallery Sisters0.png TO311 0114.jpg SisterMadison.jpg|Sister Madison TO311 Ariane6.jpg|Sister Ariane SisterCynthia.jpg|Sister Cynthia SisterNo4.jpg Sisters1.png Sisters2.png Ariane.png TO311 Ariane10.jpg TO311 Ariane3.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-02-07-15h57m17s238.png The Sisters.gif Trivia * The witches who belong to the Sisters coven all wear blacks clothes and a black cape with a hood. * The Sisters, according to Aya, are the only witches in the world capable of resurrecting the dead. Aya was probably exaggerating to impress Davina Claire as Bonnie Bennett has succeeded several times in this enterprise and also once with the help of Liv Parker as well as other Ancestral witches, such as Davina herself. **It's also possible that the Sisters know mysterious ways to not interfere with the Balance of Nature by resurrecting the dead, though this is yet to be confirmed. * Kol Mikaelson knows the Sisters, although it is not yet revealed how. * According to Kol Mikaelson, their spells are complex and dangerous. * The Sisters are the first coven in ''The Vampire Diaries''/The Originals Universe composed only of female witches. * According to Tracy Ifeachor, the actress of Aya during an interview, the Sisters are the most powerful coven in the world. **Although this could be true, this would mean that they rival covens such as the Heretics. *Although Ariane said that the price she paid for the thing she wanted the most was worth it, it seems that her loyalty to the Strix was forced, as she was happy to die at the hands of Elijah Mikaelson. **The same can be said about Madison, it seemed that the thing she wanted most was to be free of her allegiance to the Strix, which is why she aided Aurora in gaining the 'pale horse'. *According to Madison, the magic practiced by the Sisters is pure, but it changes the user in ways they cannot imagine. * Although the coven is under the control of the leader of the Strix, the coven seems to take their orders from Aya, despite Marcel being leader. * The Sisters are linked together somehow. If one is subdued, each of the Sisters is subdued too. However unlike Aja's coven the sisters haven't died together implying The Strix especially Aya doesn't want to lose their source to magic. * As of A Streetcar Named Desire, Davina is the sole remaining witch in the coven due to the others being killed. References See Also Category:Witches Category:Groups Category:Witch Covens Category:The Originals Characters Category:The Originals Season Three Characters Category:Supernatural Category:The Strix Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:New Orleans Residents